Happily ever after
by Antoni
Summary: It s about Addek and their life how I think it should have turned out. Sorry, I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you`ll like it. And english isn`t my first language so if there are any mistakes, witch I´m sure there`ll be a few, I´m sorry about it.

I`m a crazy Addek fan, so it`s defenately Addie and Derek!

You should know, that Addison and Derek worked things out, and decided to go to LA together. They took over the fourth floor (I´m not exactly sure it was the fourth, but never mind) and opend a practice together. Sets about 4 years in the future after season 2.

I don`t own anything!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flashback: (3 years ago back in Seattle, trailer)

It was late and they just arrived home, after prom.

"You know what", Derek said right after he crawled into bed to his wife, "I think we should make a baby tonight".

Addisons only respons was kissing and undressing him smiling.

6 weeks later she got her blood results back and she indeed was pregnant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Know 4 years later they are back in Seattle because Derek is needed for a consult and Addison wanted to do some catching up with a few old friends.

"Mommy where will I stay while you and daddy have to work?" their 3 year old daughter Emilia asked.

"You are staying with aunt Adele she`ll pick you up in halfe an hour at uncle Richards office" Addison told the little girl.

"Will the babys stay with me and aunty Adele as well?"

Confused she looked at her parents as they couldn`t stop laughing about that comment.

"No sweetheart" Derek began explaning patiently " the babys have to stay in mommys tummy for a little longer remember?"

"But I want the babys to get out know, because I want to know if I have little sisters or brothers and I want to play with them!"

"Well Emilia you have to be patient for another 3-4 month from now on, I´m sorry but daddy is right they can`t come out now".

Addison was 5 month pregnant now with twins. It was very difficult to get pregnant another time as Addison is over 35, but after they found the right fertility treatment and were patient, for a little more than one year, they got the good news.

Addie and the babys are completely healthy but Derek is always worried and scared Addison might work to hard and to much.

As they entered the hospital everyone looked cuious at the picture of a perfect family no one ever imagined they would become one.

"Uncle Mark" Emilia screamd at the sign of his godfather as he appeard when the elevator doors opend.

"Hey isn`t that the cutest bug from Los Angeles?" Mark answerd almost as loud as the little infat.

"Yes that`s me I guess" she answerd and everyone started to laugh immediately.

"Looks like she is a little copie of you isn`t she" he greeted Addison and tried to give her a hug "God you look like a whale" he added with a malicious glee.

"Yeah two human beings inside of you and you would look the same!" she answerd "it`s good to see you Mark".

"You too Addie, you too"

"Derek I really hope for you that at least one of these babys is a boy, no one can deal with the real Addison and three of her copies" he laughed.

"I don`t think I have much of a choice, have I? See you guy`s later I have to find the chief"

After he kissed Emilia and Addison he kissed Addies belly two times and left.

"What about you Addison? You don`t have to go see the chief?"

"Not yet, I`ll meet him in about 45 minutes."

"I`m on lunch break wanna join me and come to the cafeteria with me?"

"I`d love to I`m starving" addison answerd and got a big McSteemy smile back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few minutes later Mark and Emilia walked into the cafeteria and everyone looked curious at the sight of the manwhore and a child.

"Who`s child is that" Meredith asked.

"Maybe it`s a patients child" Izzie suggested.

"No, he probably knocked up some nurse and she`s sick of the kid" Christina laughed loudly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you are both wrong.

Emilia what would you like to eat?"

"I`d like to have some pasta and salad" Emilia answerd.

"You don`t want chips or cookies or ice cream?

"No I want ice cream afterwards because I`m not allowd to eat ice cream or cookies before lunch or dinner mommy says and daddy too." she told him and looked confused.

"Dr. Montgomery Shepherd!", Izzie cried out as she first saw her enter the cafeteria.

"Dr. Stevens how are you?"

"Great thanks, you`re pregnant, very pregnant!"

"Yeah, I`m pregnant but only 5 month"

"Are you kidding me? 5 month?"

"Well it`s twins"

"O my god this is so cool, congratulations!!"

"Thank you"

"Mommy"

"Hey sweetie wanna get some pasta?"

"Yes and ICE CREAM!!! Uncle Mark said I could have some!"

"Of course you get some ice cream but first pasta!"

"Okay"

"Thank god Meredith left bevor satan showed up" Addison heard Dr. Yang saying to Izzie.

"Christina Dr. Montgomery isn`t satan, she was married to Derek for 11 years, when Meredith first met him and now they are obviously a happy family! She is not satan!" Izzie answerd angry.

"Mark wanna come over tomorrow? We plan on having a barbecue".

"Yeah this would be nice"

"Okay, 7 o`clock?"

"Perfect"

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Derek? Are you back? Are, are you divorced?" Meredith started excited when she first saw Derek outside her patients room.

"Hello Meredith I`m here for a counsult and I`m happily married with Addison", he answerd a little annoyed "how are you?"

"I am, well I miss you Derek"

"Sorry Meredith but I gotta go" he answerd befor the conversation could go on "I`ll meet Addison and our _daughter _for lunch!"

She couldn`t belive what she just heard and gazed after him when he left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he saw Addison sitting in the cafeteria with their daughter on her hips he smiled. He never imaged to become this happy.

He greeted her from the back and hugged her tighly as he arrived at their tabel.

He kissed her on the cheek and took his daughter to sit on his lap.

"Have you orderd something already?"

"No we were wait for you" she answerd smiling.

They decided ordered a pizza for everyone and a salad especially for Addison.

"I invited Mark to come and join us at the barbecue tonight and Richard and Adele too!"

"Great I`m looking forward to it"

"You`re going to make it right because I defenitely can`t do this without you!"

"Yeah, I just have to talk to my patient about the surgery tomorrow. I think I`m free in about an hour"

"Good I`m already off. You want us to wait for you?"

"You could catch up with Callie and Miranda, maybe they wanna join us tonight"

"I`m pretty sure Mark will bring Callie anyway but yeah I`ll try to find them. It`d be great!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

"So Miranda wanna join us tonight? You can bring Tucker and Tuck, Emilia would be happy to have someone to play with".

"Alright we`ll be there you said 7 right?"

"7 it is" Addie walked away smiling because Emilia was already at the end of the hall.

She froze as she saw Meredith Grey talking to her daughter.

"So is Mark Sloan you daddy?" Meredith asked the the 3 year old.

"No, he isn`t" Addison answerd harshly, "she is mine and Dereks".

"So that`s why he stayed with you. Because you were pregnant!" Meredith answerd much more harshly than Addison before.

"Actually this is none of you bussines Dr. Grey but to answer your question: no he asked me to have a baby, to start a family, I would have never made him stay with me because of a pregnancy I could handle that alone, I wouldn`t want to be with a guy who doesn`t want to be with me! I told you that before!" with that she took her daughters hand and left, leaving a shocked Meredith back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek and Addison decided about 2 years ago to built a house on Derek`s land in Seattle so they could use it as a holiday flat. It`s huge with 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and a enourmous kitchen. And the land around the house is great, they build a little playground for Emila and their future kids, they have a little pool and a perfect place for a campfire.

They arrieved home at 4 in the afternoon.

"Adds please don`t worry about Meredith, I know she`s still in love with me, she told me, but we`ll be home in a few days and we won`t see her anytime soon then, okay?"

"I know it sounds weird but I thougth about what she said when I first got pregnant"

"Addie, honey, you don`t have tot worrie about that because it`s not true. Al right?"

"Yeah okay. I`m exhausted! I have no idea how I`m going to do the surgery tomorrow, it takes 5 houres at least!"

"Are you all right? Maybe you should take a nap what do you think? I take Emilia out to play and prepare everything for the barbecue later".

"Yes I`m going to lay down for a while. Ohh I almost forgot, Miranda is coming with Tucker and Tuck and Callie is coming too". She said.

Derek could hear the exhaustion in her voice. He`s concerned about her. A few days by now but she says it`s normal as she is having twins and already over 35.

It sooht him, that maternity leave starts in 2 weeks so she could take it easy.

"Are you sure you want to do the barbecue thing tonight? We could do it in a few days when you surgery is over and you can realax a little" He asked concernd.

"No Derek, I`m fine they are coming in 3 hours so if you don`t mind and prepare everything so I can sleep a little while, everything is fine. Okay?"

"Okay" he answerd but he was still not convinced that Addison was all right.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 and a half hours Addison went back downstairs and found her husband pushing on their daughter on the swing. Everything was prepared so she sat down in a rockingchair and watched them silently.

"Feeling any better?" Derek asked and looked at her with worry.

"Yeah, much. I almost feel like running a marathon" she laughed.

"You really don`t have to exaggerate!" he smiled at her.

"Don`t worry, I won`t".

"Mommy are there going to be other childrend at the barbecue?" Emilia asked hopefully.

"Miranda will bring her son Tuck. He just turned 4 and uncle Mark will be there too"

"Yay it`s fun to play with unca Mark" she srceamed.

Addison and Derek could see a little shimmer in her eyes but also excitement.

"Hey there" Callie greeted Addison with a thigh hug "I brought noodle and corn salad"

"Thanks Cal, that`s great I haven`t had time to make some"

"It`s beautiful here, why don`t you move back here?"

"Well first of all" occurred Derek "My lovely wife hates Seattle and second we have our practice now and it works out really well and third of all, we can`t live near you guys or we`ll go insane!"

With this he got a annoyed sight from Callie and Mark who just joined them.

Adele brought desert for everyone and they spend a beautiful night at the Shepherds land in Seattle. At 10 pm everyone was gone and Addison and Derek went straight to bed deciding to to the dishes the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Derek"

"hmm"

"DEREK WAKE UP" Addison scramed.

"Adds is something wrong? Do we need an ambulance?" he asked fully awake now.  
"No I`m all right. We`re late Derek it`s 8 am! Get up! Your surgery`s in an hour!

"Oh fuck!"

55 minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Derek run straight to the scrubroom while Addison took Emilia to Richards office where Adele was already waiting for them.

"Sorry we`re late, the alarmclock didn`t work!" Addison apologized.

"Addison sweetie, you don`t have to be sorry. You should sit down and catch your breath before you start working" Adele demanded her.

"Okay my surgery is in an hour and it takes at least 5 hours so I can`t pick her up until 4 pm. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure we`ll gonna have a lot of fun right Emilia?"

"Yes mommy we are going to the zoo!!" she screamed excited.

"All right then I go and prepare myself for the surgery. Be good for aunty Adele" she told her daughter and walked away after she kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise" she smiled as innocent as possible and looked after her mom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There were complications at Addies surgery so she left the OR at 4:30 and just met her husband in the scrub room.

"Have you just finish you surgery? I thought you would be out of the OR at about 3." Derek asked.

"Yeah, there were complications but know mother and baby are fine" she said "And I`m really exhausted" she added.

"I`m ready now as well. We can pick up Emilia together, go home and just releax. What do you think about that?"

"Do I get lots of chocolate and yoghurt and strawberry ice cream?" she looked at him with bright eyes.

"Sure and I get you oreo`s and waffles"

"and kiwis please"

"Whateever you want darling"

With that they left the scrub room and went to the locker room to change.

Half an hour later they arrived at the Webbers.

"Adele I`m so sorry there were compli" Adele cut her off

"Addison I told you take you time. Emilia and I had a lot of fun today".

"Mommy, Daddy imagine we went to the zoo and I saw kangaroos and they can jump very high and there were giraffes they have really long throats. It´s so great. Can we go to the zoo together?"

"Sure but not today okay. We take mommy home and then the two of us are going shopping. What do you think?"

"Can`t you come shopping with us mommy?" the toddler asked a little disappointed.

"Sorry honey, but I worked all day and now mommy is really tierd".

But when you`re back home, we can make a picnic and eat ice cream. Is that a deal?"

"Yay! Do I get Marshmallow ice cream?"

"Don`t ask me, daddy takes you shopping"

"Can I have some daddy? Pwleaseeee?" she put on the cutest and most innocent smile so that Derek couldn`t but say yes.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

About an hour later Derek and Emilia arrived home and saw Addison sleeping on the couch. Emilia woke her up carefully and asked: "Can we have a picnic now pwleaseee?"

"Sure. Wanna you help me?"

"Yes" she answerd intent.

"Addie you won´t do anything. Let us serve you"

"Okay, you know what I like"

"Ohh yes I do!"

The 3 Shepherds spent the a funny evening together. While Addie read Emilia the book 'sleep well, little bear' Derek massage Addisons aching back.

After that they all went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Hey thanks for the reviews.

I don`t own anything but Emilia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the middle of the night Emilia crawled into her parents bed and snuggles thight to her mommys expanding stomach.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" Addie asked yawning by looking at the alarmclock she found out that it was 3 am.

"I had a bad dream mommy! It was really, really a bad nightmare". Emilia whined.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she was concerned now. Emilia have had lots of bad dreams lately.

"No I just want to forget it! Okay?"

"That`s fine with me bug. But if you want to you can tell me"

"Where`s daddy?"

"He got called into the hospital"

"Ohh okay. Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt when Rosalie kicks you?"

"Emilia who is Rosalie?"

"My little sister! I can feel her kicking! I had a dream about her as well!"

"So you think you`ll have a little sister? What about the other baby?"

"I don`t know, I just had a dream about Rosalie".

"Rosalie is a pretty name Emilia".

"I think so too! You`re going to call her Rosalie right?"

"I first have to talk to daddy about it. He has to like the name too. And we don`t even know for sure that you`re having a little sister"

"Hmm, but you ask daddy. Promise?"

"I promise. Now can we go back to sleep?"

"Can I stay here with you? I`m scared alone!"

"You can stay here. Sleep well bug"

"You to mommy"

With that mother and daughter went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bevore noon Addison and Emilia arrived at the hospital.

"Emilia, I have to go check on my patient and you have to come too. Can you promise me to be nice and to be quiet as long as I talk to the patient?"

"Yes momma. Is your patient a mommy too?"

"Yes she is! Since yesterday. She has a tiny little baby boy"

"Can I see him?" Emilia asked hopefully.

"Yes you can. I have to check him too."

"Yay. I think having a brother wouldn`t be that bad."

"I`m happy to hear that missy"

"Hello Mrs Combs. How are you?"

"I feel fine. I`m still tired and have a little pain but isn`t really bad"

"Yeah the pain is normal after the surgery. Do you want any painkillers?

"No I don`t think they are necessary"

"Do you have any questions?"

"No. But I want to thank you. All doctors I went to told me it`s impossible to save Aiden"

"You`re welcome! But you don`t have to thank me. It`s my job!"

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"

"Yes?"

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yes that`s my daughter. Sorry about that, I usually don`t bring my child to work but I didn`t have much of a choice today"

"Don`t worry about it. What´s you name sweety?"

"I`m Emilia. What´s your name?"

"I`m Lauren"

"So Emilia we have to go now. I`ll check on Aiden now Mrs. Combs"

"I already asked Dr. Karev about him, he said he is just fine, so as long as he really is, you don`t have to come back here".

"OK. If Dr. Karev sais he`s fine he probably is, but I check on him anyway"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emilia was fascinated by the baby`s and disappointed as well after she realized she couldn`t play with them.

"Mom I thought I could play with the baby`s after they are born" she said sorely disappointed.

"Well not right after they are born. But they`ll grow very fast though. You`ll see".

"Okay. Mommy why is daddy kissing that woman?" Emilia asked surprised as she never had seen her father kissing another woman than her mommy.

Addison stand there in shock. She couldn`t belive that he is still in love with that woman.

She took Emilia and carried her out of the hospital and drove home.

She couldn`t understand that. Why the hell did he wanted to start a family with me while he was still in love with this pre-schooler.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell got into you Meredith?" he asked furious after he pulled back.

"Derek I now you still love me! I wanted to show you!"

"Meredith you are sick. I`m _in love_ with my _wife_! You need to understand that. You need to understand that I don`t love you! I love Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd! She`s the love of my life".

With that he walked away. Hoping he would find Addison before someone could tell her about what just happened with Meredith.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Derek decided to drive home, as he couldn`t find his wife and daughter at the hospital. He was scared Addison had heard about the kiss by now.

"Addie? Where have you been? I thought we meet at the hospital after you checked on Mrs. Combs"

"Well I thought after I saw you kissing Meredith Grey, you would appreaciate not to be interrupted by your _wife_!" she had a hard time fighting the tears.

"Ohh Addison. She kissed me. I didn`t kiss her back, I pulled away after I realized what just happened!" He was desperate he wasn`t sure she would belive him.

"Stop lying Derek! I saw you! And I haven`t noticed you felt uncomportable or pulling away"

"Addie" she cut him off.

"Don`t Addie me! Just leave! I take the next plane back to LA. Don`t come after me or try to stop me! Just leave me alone!" Tears were now running down her cheeks like a cascade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews.

I don`t own anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addisons sobs became louder and shoke her whole body.

"Addison, would you please hear me out?" Derek almost begged now.

"Please leave. Please" his heart broke by hearing the desperate voice of his wife.

"I can`t leave you like this. Calm down first, it`s bad for the babys if you`re like this".

"I am calm Derek" she yelled.

"Okay, listen. I leave but I will call Mark or Callie or whoever you want me to call. But I won`t leave you alone while you are in blind range!"

"Call whoever you want but leave!" she was little calmer now.

He decided to call Mark. He`s the one Addison would listen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek waited outside the house until Mark arrived.

"Want to tell me what this is about now?" Mark was angry. He knew Derek hurt Addison again. If not he could have handled the situation himself.

"She saw me and Meredith"

"What saw she exactly?"

"We kissed but…" Mark was pissed off now and cut him off.

"You kissed her? How could you do that? You have the most amazing woman and daughter! How can you throw your life away because of this pre-schooler?"

"Hey man listen! I haven`t kissed her! Okay. She kissed me and after I realized what had happen I pulled back! I wanted to tell Addie but she saw everything!" Derek was angry about what he did, that he didn`t realized what would happen sooner, before the kiss.

"Are you completely sure that you didn`t kiss Grey back? That you didn`t enjoy this little adventure? That you didn`t want to break out of your family life?"

"MARK, I love Addison! I am IN LOVE with her. I was never happier. She gave me the most beautiful thing. She gave me my daughter. And I`m looking forward to the day Addison will deliver our babys. I couldn`t wish for more! I AM SURE! I am sure"

Derek was surprised by his own words and how true it was what he just said. He never realized all that so intense. He was glad to see that Mark belived him. Maybe he could convince Addison to talk to him again.

"I will try to convince Addison about that but maybe you should say all that to her, exactly what you just said to me!"

"Well I would but she don`t want to talk to me. She didn`t listen to me before!"

"Well I wonder why! You should leave. I call you later".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

When Mark walked in the house he found Addison in the master bedroom. She lay on the bed in a fetal position. He could hear her sobs and saw her body shaking.

"Adds?" As she didn`t respons he decided to lay down next to her. He just hold her until he felt the sobs had stopped.

"I talked to Derek. You should hear him out".

"Mark please! Not today okay? Can you please just hold me until I fell asleep?"

"If you promise me not to take the first plane back to LA, I can just hold you until you fell asleep".

"Promise. Thanks Mark".

"Adds, where is Emilia?" he asked as he realized he hasn`t seen the toddler since he arrived at the Shepherds house.

"Miranda picked her up. She stays there for the night".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Addison had fallen to sleep Mark decided to call Derek to tell him about Addisons well-beeing.

Derek was relieved that Addison gave in and promised to stay.

He then decided it was time to talk to Meredith to convince her that he`s in love with his wife.

She had to accept the fact that she will never win his heart back.

Hoping she would still work, he went to the hospital.

"Callie, have you seen Dr. Grey?"

"What do you want from her? Mark told me what happened. Don`t you dear tell me you lied to him about how your feelings for Addison!" she was a little scared to hear his answer. She was as worried like Mark about Addison.

"I need to convince Meredith to leave me be. She has to accept that I´m married and in love with my wife!"

"Okey, you better not be lying to me!"

"So? Do you know where she is?"

"I think I saw her at the cafeteria about 10 minutes ago".

"Thanks. Ah Callie? May I sleep at you couch tonight?"

"Sure. My shift ends at 8. I will go straight home then"

"Okay"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek was just about to enter the cafeteria when he run into someone. It was Meredith.

"Derek" she said happy with a big smile in her face, "I knew you`d come back!"

"I`d like to go somewhere more private. We need to talk!"

"Okay" she was convinced that she was right about how he felt about her.

They went into an empty conference room.

"Meredith, I want you to listen carefully!

First, the woman I love is _Addison_!

Second, the only woman I`m in love with is _Addison_!" You could hear his love in his voice by saying her name with so much feeling.

"third, the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with is _Addison_!

Fourth, I don`t want anyone but _Addison_ to be the mother of my children!

_Addison_ _Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd_ is my solemate, she`s the love of my life!

You were an adventure while I had problems in my marriage but nothing more!

I really hate hurting you by telling you this but I think it´s the only way you will leave me and my family alone".

She was shocked now. That was the least she expected him to say.

"I, I don`t know what to say Derek, are you completely sure? Because I won`t be there next time you`re having problems in your marriage. I won`t be another adventure!"

"I am as sure as I can be. Can you accept this now?"

"Do I have a choice?" with that she left the conferenze room.

Derek was relieved. At least Meredith won`t cause any new problems. He just has to convince Addison now. But that is going to be the hardest part. She has a hard time in trusting people. And people who broke her trust have a hard time to win it back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued…….


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys thanks for the reviews and especially to you Gigi.

I don`t own anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Addison was woken up by the sound of her doorbell ringing.

"Dr. Sloan," Addison heard Miranda address Mark, "I wanted to bring Emilia back."

"Yeah. Hi Emilia," Mark greeted.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's still asleep, but you get to stay with me until mommy wakes up," Mark told the toddler.

"Okay," Emilia smiled. "Can we go outside? To the creek?"

"Sure, but we have to leave mommy a note first. Dr. Bailey, thanks for taking her for the night."

"It wasn't a problem. Emilia and Tuck made friends with each other." As she turned to leave, Miranda looked Mark in the eye. "Please ask Addie to call me," she requested, waiting for his nod before bidding Emilia and him goodbye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

"Hey, sweetie," Addison greeted her daughter about 5 minutes later.

"Mommy," Emilia gave her mommy a squeeze. "Uncle Mark is taking me to the creek!"

"That's great, honey."

"Adds, I talked to Derek earlier. He wants to talk to you," Mark put in, drawing Addison's attention to the problem at hand.

"Okay. He can come over," Addison conceded with a heavy sigh.

"That's great! I'll call him!" Mark was surprised. He hadn't expected it to be so easy to convince her to listen to what Derek had to say.

"Do you know where he stayed last night?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of whether or not it was better to know the answer.

"He slept on Callie's couch."

"Ohh okay." Mark could hear relief in her voice as she responded to him.

"I'll take Emilia," he offered. "Just call me when you want her back."

"I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang again.

"Hey." Derek gave her his McDreamy smile.

"Hi, Der," she greeted, relieved that he had shown up. "Come in."

They walked silently into the living room.

"Addie, when I start taking now, can you please just hear me out and try not to interrupt me?" he requested.

"Okay," Addison said slowly. She had no idea what would come of their conversation now, which scared her more than she wanted to admit it did.

"After I left yesterday, I went to the hospital to talk to Meredith--" Addison wanted to say something but he cut her off. "You you said you would hear me out--I went to the hospital to talk to her. But not because I wanted to talk to her or see her. I wanted to convince Meredith to let me go. That I don't love her, and I never will. I told you Meredith kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back! That's the truth."

"What did you tell her?" Her voice was calm as she posed the question.

"I'm going to tell you now what I told her about you and me okay? About how I feel about you."

"Okay."

"Okay." Derek took a deep breath. "The woman I love, Addison, is you. The only woman I am in love with is you, Addison. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with is only you. You make me happier than I ever thought possible and it scares the hell out of me that I love you so much." He paused, taking another deep breath, and continued after a few moments of silence. "You gave me the most beautiful thing ever: you gave me our daughter, and I don't want any other woman to be the mother of my children. Addison you are my soul-mate. You are the love of my life and I--I can live without you, but I don't want to."

Tears were streaming down Addison's face by the time Derek finished. Speechless, she nodded and allowed him to place his hand on her thigh. She knew he told her the truth.

"Thanks," was all she could say after they sat there for a minute, and it came out as a whisper. He held her until she shifted away from him. Finally, she raised her eyes locked her gaze with his. "You know that what you just said is exactly how I feel about you, too, right?"

"I know." Derek kissed the remaining tears on her cheeks away. Then he kissed her passionately as if he never wanted to let her go, and he truly didn't.

"Derek?" Addison asked quietly.

"Yes, dear?"

"Love me," she whispered shyly.

"Whenever you want me to." He kissed her again.

Addison looked at him exasperatedly. "Der, I mean now," she explained.

He smiled at her and lead her with his hand on her small back up the stairs into their master bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Do you like it? Do you want me to continue?

Please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all you reviews.

I don`t own anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The married couple spent a few hours alone at home, enjoying each other's company.

"Der, how is you patient?" Addison asked. "How long do you think you need to stay in Seattle?"

"Mr. Bishop died the night I was called in," he answered somberly.

"Oh hon, I´m so sorry." Addison rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's okay. It would have been a miracle, anyway, if he would have survived that; my chances to save him were less than slim. What about Mrs. Combs and her baby?"

"They are fine. She's Karev's patient now. So we can leave."

"You want to go home already? We haven't seen Mark and the others in over a year! The last time we saw some of them was the time before we moved," Derek protested.

"I know that, but everything here is stressful for me right now. It's just much easier for me at home. With Emilia and everything."

"Okay. How about we stay another two days to spend a little time with our friends and then we can go back home? Could you deal with that?" He didn't want to force her to stay if she didn't want to.

"I think I can live with that." She flashed him a small smile in gratitude.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you to stay!"

"I am sure Derek, I want to spend some time with them, too."

"So how about we get our daughter back now?"

"That's a good idea, Dr. Shepherd. Oh, I should probably tell you something: the night you were called in, Emilia had a bad dream and--" Derek cut her off.

"Wait, she had a nightmare again? She's had a lot bad dreams lately, hasn't she?"

"Yes, she has. But that was not what I wanted to tell you. She crawled in our bed and she suddenly asked me if it would hurt when Rosalie is kicking me." Addison had an excited grin on her face now.

Derek's eyebrows raised in confusion. "Who is Rosalie?"

"If you wouldn't interrupt me after every sentence you would already know the answer," Addison replied sardonically. "Well I asked her the same question, and she told me that Rosalie is her little sister. She said she could feel her kicking and that she had a dream about her, as well. Derek I really like Rosalie and she made me promise to ask you if you like the name, too. She was so excited! Now you can talk," she finished.

"She had a dream about having a little sister named Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Honey, I think it's a beautiful name." Derek's smile matched that of his wife's thinking of his little baby Rosalie.

"So if one of the babies really is a girl, are we naming her Rosalie?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." He kissed her. "So what about the other baby? Did Emilia dream about that one?"

"No. She said she only dreamed about Rosalie."

"Adds? Do you want girls or boys? I think identical girls would be great. I hope we're having girls." Derek's eyes lost focus as he thought about two more mini-Addisons running around the house.

"You want two other girls? Seriously? I think a boy and a girl would be nice. I'm pretty sure we're having Rosalie though. I don't think we'll have two boys. Actually, I'm sure we wont, but don't listen to me. I was sure Emilia would be a boy," Addison laughed.

"It actually doesn't matter, right? And maybe we are having another baby if those are both boys."

"I can promise you Derek that we won't have another baby! I don't want to go through a pregnancy again. These two are enough. Imagine we would have triplets next time!" Both started to laugh immediately.

"We would definitely go crazy!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Addison and Derek met with Mark, Callie and Emilia at Starbucks.

"Mark, they're here! Together! Hand in hand!" Callie exclaimed.

"Thank god! I really was scared he would chase Addison away," Mark replied.

"Hello, sweetheart." Addison greeted her daughter and gave her a quick  
kiss. "What are you eating?"

"I ate lots of cookies!" Emilia announced happily.

"Yeah, and by lots she means every available cookie in Seattle," Mark commented.

"Hey, you two. So are you okay? You talked?" Callie asked.

"We talked, and we are more than okay now. We decided to stay for two more days and then go back home," Addison answered.

"You guys just arrived. You can't leave so soon!" Mark protested, disappointed.

"Hey, what about you come and visit us in about 4 months? I'm sure we could use every helping hand we can get," Derek suggested.

"Derek I'm sure we'll have a lot helping hands by then. Your mother has already invited herself to stay with us, and Nancy said she would come as soon as the babies are born, which means she'll probably bring her kids," Addison interrupted.

"That's exactly what I meant, Addie. We'll need help when Mom and Nancy show up to handle all the extra doses of crazy," Derek replied.

"You're an idiot. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, you've told me several times." He grinned at his wife. "But you love me anyway."

Addison laughed and nodded. "But I love you anyway," she allowed.

Derek winked. "I know you do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

I don`t own anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

The two days flew by quickly, and the three Shepherds made their way to Joe's to say their goodbyes. There they met Callie, Miranda, Tuck, Mark, Richard and Adele. Surprisingly Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens were there, too.

"There they are!" Mark announced when they walked in.

"Are you sure you have to leave today?" Callie asked, a little disappointed since she hadn't seen Addison in almost two years.

"Yeah, we have to get back to the practice. There's left a lot of work I have to finish before I start my maternity leave. But like I said, it would be great if you come and visit us after the babies are born," Addison smiled apologetically towards Callie.

"Tuck and I are going on a vacation in about 6 months. Do you mind if we visit you guys?" Miranda suggested.

"Yay! Mommy can Tuck stay with us when they come to LA?" Emilia jumped up and down in excitement.

"Sure why don't you stay with us? The house is big enough, as long as you don't mind having two babies in the house during your vacation. You're welcome to stay with us" Addison offered.

The group hung out for another hour before Addison, Derek and Emilia had to finally say goodbye.

"Take good care of you and my grandchildren, Addie!" Richard commanded Addison.

Addison's face broke out into a huge smile. She was always truly touched when he called her his daughter. "Promise," she assured, pulling him in for as tight a hug as she could manage with her belly.

"If I hear you act like a jerk, Shepherd, I'll be on the next plane to LA to kick your **," Miranda threatened in a low voice.

Derek actually believed her, so he nodded emphatically before gathering his wife and daughter and heading outside to get a taxi.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About nine hours later, the Shepherds were back home. It was almost midnight and Emilia was fast asleep. While Addison paid the taxi driver Derek carried Emilia inside to her room. Two of her walls were painted in a soft pink and the other two walls in soft yellow. The bright colors reflected softly off her white furniture. Derek smiled to himself--Emilia was only three, and yet she still had her mother's taste.

"Daddy? Are we home?" she asked drowsily.

"Yes, princess, we are home," Derek whispered to his daughter. "It's late, so just go back to sleep." He smiled at the toddler as she nodded and drifted back to sleep.

After he laid Emilia in her bed, he went back outside to get the luggage, and when he got to the master bedroom, he saw his wife was fast asleep as well. He lay down next to her and placed his arm around her, falling asleep quickly beside his wife.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At six in the morning Derek was woken up by Addison's ringing cell phone. Reaching over his asleep wife's body to the buzzing BlackBerry, he clicked the "Send" button quickly so Addison wouldn't be woken up.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd's phone," he answered softly.

"Derek? It's Archer. How are you guys?" Addison's brother's voice streamed through from the other end of the phone line.

"We are all great. But why are you calling this early? It's six in the morning."

"I called to tell you that Busy will be at your house in about two hours," Archer warned.

"What? You can't be serious!" To say that Derek was shocked would be a horrendous understatement. Addison hadn't spoken to her mother in a long time. A really long time.

"Sorry, man. She just called me and said that her plane arrived about 10 minutes ago," he responded apologetically.

"How do you know she was coming for a visit?" Derek looked down at his slumbering wife nervously, hoping this wouldn't upset her too much.

"I didn't know until she called me five minutes ago," Archer answered quickly. "I really had no idea she wants to visit you, but I accidentally told her Addie was having twins."

"How could you tell her that? You now Addie didn't want her to know that after what happened last time! She never told Busy about Emilia. Well, I sent her a card that said 'Congratulations you're a grandmother,' but she never responded. We just came home from Seattle. We could pretend we're still there," Derek considered.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. You should talk to her. She's not that sensitive, you know that. And if she is happy about how you guys live, she will take the next plane home tomorrow," Archer tried to convince his brother-in-law.

"She will never like how we live! The first mistake she thinks we made was that Addison decided to live with me… I'll talk to Addison. I hope she takes it okay," he trailed off. He was a little scared of how Addison would react when he told her the news. "Thanks for the warning, Archer."

"Not a problem! Give my little sis a big hug and a kiss from me, okay? And tell her I come for a visit soon."

"I will. Bye"

"Bye, Derek."

"Der, who was that?" Addison asked. She rubbed her eyes, drowsy.

"That was your brother."

"Why did he call at six in the morning?" Addison was confused. He never called. It was always her who called him.

"He called to tell us that Busy will be hear in less than two hours," he declared apprehensively.

All color drained from Addison's face immediately at her husband's words.

"You've got to be kidding me, Derek!" she almost screamed, sitting up in bed. "What have I done wrong this time that she has to fly out here?"

"She found out about the twins."

"Who told her? Archer? Ohh, I'm going to kick his ** next time I see him! How could he?" she demanded.

"Adds, calm down. It slipped out. Don't blame him for that."

"I-I just don't want to see her after the last time. She is so--so" he could see how hard she tried to hold back the tears, with no success. He gathered her into a tight embrace and used his thumb to wipe away the beads of liquid making their ways down her cheeks.

"I know, sweetie, I know. You don't have to talk to her though. If you want me to, I'll send her away. I have no problem with that." He wasn't happy with this situation; he didn't want to see her just as much as Addison didn't. But he decided to protect his wife from her mother's insensitive words if that was what Addison wanted.

"I don't know. I didn't expect her to come. It's all happening so quickly."

"I'll send her away for today, and tomorrow we can decide whether or not to meet her. What do you say?" he looked directly into Addison's pale blue eyes, searching for any indication of what she wanted. He found it. Addison had decided to stay strong and to talk to her mother.  
"Are you sure?" he asked to make sure he read her correctly.

Addison took a deep breath before assuring her husband. "I'm sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - -

to be continued...

What do you think, should they find out about the gender of the babies?

pleases review


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to post it. I hope you`ll like it.

I still own anything but Emilia.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- - --- - - -

-----------Flashback-----------(about 7 years ago)

"Adds, you can do this! Just a few pushes more," Derek encouraged his wife, who was currently crushing his hand with her death grip on it.

"I can't, Derek. If he's born, it'll all be real!" she cried. Ever since they found out that their son died in her womb, that their son, Eric-Christopher Shepherd, would be stillborn, Addison had been desperately fighting off depression. But she pushed anyway.

"You're doing great, Addison," the midwife told her. "Just two more pushes and he'll be out."

During the second push she felt her baby slipping out of her body. There was no cry, just the one Addison gave as she felt all her emotions crashing into her. The midwife lay Eric in Addison's arms and left the family alone to grieve.

After they lost their son, Derek became absent and Mark took his place to help Addison. Derek was caring and a great help for Addison the first few weeks, but then he started working as much as possible so he wouldn't have to face his wife every day and see the immense pain in her tired eyes.

----------End Flashback--------

About two hours later, the Shepherds were ready to meet Bizzy and having breakfast together when the doorbell rang.

"Do you want to open the door or do you want me to?" Derek asked, making sure Addison was prepared to face her mother.

"I should probably open the door," she answered slowly. She was visibly nervous, tapping her fingertips against the table and running her hands through her red hair.

"Okay, I'll join you in a couple of minutes," he promised. Addison smiled at him and got up from her seat at the table. Derek looked after his wife as she walked out of the dining room towards the door.

Facing the oaken arch, Addison took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before turning the brass knob.

"Bizzy." Addison was shocked to see her, despite the fact that she already knew she would be there.

"Addison, don't stare at me. That's rude. What happened to your manners? You should have invited me inside already," Bizzy admonished. Without waiting for her daughter to respond, she allowed herself in, slipped by Addison and walked further inside the house.

"What do you want?" Addison asked coldly. She was already furious, even Bizzy could see that.

"I'm here to visit my daughter, whom I haven't seen in 7 years, by the way. I should be the one who's angry, not you!" Bizzy replied as coldly as Addison spoke before.

"You think I have no right to be angry? If that's what you think, you can leave right now!" Addison stepped to the side and held the door open to show she wasn't kidding.

"This is not how I raised you! You became way too soft after you married Shepherd!"

Mother and daughter spoke loudly that Derek and Emilia could hear every single word.

"Daddy, who is out there with Mommy? And why is she angry?" the toddler asked, couldn't stand it when people screamed.

"That's Bizzy. She is Mommy's mother. And Bizzy said a few things to your mom which really hurt her and made her very sad," he explained softly.

"So she is my other grandmother?" she continued. "I don't think she is very nice."

"Well, she wasn't really nice to your mommy. Listen, please finish your breakfast and I'll go out to Mommy and Bizzy. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Emilia nodded.

"Don't talk to Addison that way," Derek interrupted the quarreling women. "She had every right to react that way. Every other normal woman would have reacted the same way. And lower your voice. All this shouting is upsetting Emilia."

"I wouldn't have reacted that way," Bizzy declared icily, completely ignoring his last statement.

"Well, I said every normal woman," he replied scathingly. "I didn't say that you were part of that group."

- - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - - (about 7 years ago)

"Addison, don't act like that. The baby is dead, you didn't even know him. Besides, it's not like you can't have other children. But I still think you should divorce Shepherd and marry someone better than him. Maybe that's why that thing died," Bizzy said to her daughter with no sympathy in her voice.

"You can't be serious! Did you really just call my son a thing?" Addison felt too many emotions at the same time that she couldn't decide if it was grief that her mother talked to her and her family that way or if it was rage. She had lost her son and her mother apparently didn't care a **. This was her grandson, for God's sake!

"Oh, I am serious, Addison!"

"Then there is nothing to say between us. Have a good life." Without waiting for a response, Addison turned around and walked away from the woman who was unfortunately her mother.

- - - - - - - -End Flashback - - - - - - - - - -

"Maybe you should leave. I have to go to the practice," Addison suggested hopefully.

"I won't leave," Bizzy quickly declined. "I travelled here to spend time with my daughter, and I heard I have a granddaughter, as well. What's her name?"

"I really don't have the smallest interest in spending time with you," Addison stated clearly. Her mother couldn't be so dense as to not realize when she was unwelcome and unwanted.

"Addison, you can't be seriously still be mad at me for what happened 7 years ago, because that was nothing. Like I said, you are too soft, too emotional." She looked at Addison closely, seemingly just then seeing the swollen bump on her daughter's belly. Addie left after she said that, unable to deal with her mother anymore.

That was when Bizzy noticed Emilia. The three-year-old was running after her mother up the stairs. Emilia had watched the scene between her parents and Bizzy and decided that she definitely didn't like her new grandmother. She didn't completely understand what was going on, but she decided that her Granny Carolyn was much nicer.

Derek looked at his mother-in-law in disbelief and saidm "You really should leave, Bizzy. You are the last person Addie needs near her right now." He made a gesture with his arm towards the door. "She has enough stress to deal with already without you bringing in another set of baggage."

"I will come back tomorrow. Then we should talk like adults," Bizzy declared, turning around and strutting out of the Shepherd residence.

- - - - - - -- - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - - -- -

to be continued...

please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

So this is chapter 10

I don`t own anything exept Emilia….

-----------

After Bizzy left, Derek found his wife and daughter in a tight hug, sitting on the king-sized-bed. He sat down next to them and pulled both of them in a hug of his own. He felt Addison's head rest on his shoulder, and he felt the drops of moisture from Addison's eyes soak through his shirt.

They stayed in this position for almost half an hour until Derek realized that Addison had fallen asleep. He carefully laid her down and led Emilia out of the room.

"Come on sweetie, I'll take you to daycare today before I go to work, okay?" He knew his daughter wouldn't like the idea. She was far too worried about her mother.

"But I don't want to go!" she protested. "I want to stay with Mommy!" Unshed tears shimmered in Emilia's pale blue eyes, which were just like her mother's.

"I know you do, cupcake, but she's tired. She needs lots of sleep right now," he replied. "You don't have to worry about Mommy. She's going to be fine, okay?" he asked, not sure if he could convince a three-year-old with that.

"All right. But I won't stay at daycare the whole day," she negotiated.

"We'll see. Lets go."

After he wrote Addie a note, father and daughter left the house.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

Three hours later, Addison made her way to the practice.

"Hello, Julie," she greeted the young receptionist.

"Hi, Addison," Julie answered.

"Do you know if Derek is with a patient right now?" she asked.

"He is. But they should be done any minute. Want me to tell him to meet you in your office?" Julie questioned.

"Yes, that would be great," she nodded, making her way to her office to do her long-neglected paperwork.

About fifteen minutes later, Addison heard a soft knock on her office door.

"Come in," she called, not looking up from her papers.

"Hey," Derek said quietly to his wife. Closing the door behind him, he flashed her a big, sympathetic smile.

"Hey." Addison lifted her head and smiled back, but it was just a small, sad upward curving of the lips.

"Want to have lunch with me? Maybe we can talk. It's always a little hard to talk when Emilia is around."

"Sure. I'm actually starving," she agreed. She stood up and stepped out from behind her desk.

"You are not," Derek tried to tease her. He tickled her, wanting to hear her laughter. He was successful, and he saw a genuine smile on her face for the first time that day.

"Ple-Please stop," she tried to say between laughs.

"I don't want to stop," he whined, ceasing his attack on her stomach. "I want to hear you laugh some more."

"Thanks." She gave him a big smile now.

They decided to go to a little Indian restaurant around the corner from the practice. They both loved to spend their lunch breaks there.

"My next appointment with Dr. Morgan is tomorrow. Do you have time to come with me?" she suggested hopefully. "We could find out the gender," she added.

"Of course I'll come with you. It's at nine, right?" he asked, digging into his rice and curry.

"Yeah," Addison nodded. She ripped off a piece of naan, scooped up a piece of chicken and stuffed it into her mouth, grinning.

"I have the whole morning off. I would never miss one of your appointments," Derek declared.

Addison fixed her highly sarcastic gaze on him, amusement flashing in her eyes. "Good to know."

After they finished lunch they walked down to the beach.

"So, wanna talk about your mother now?" He finally approached the dreaded topic of Bizzy's visit.

"It's okay," she told him after she saw his unsure face. "I think, I have to accept the fact that she will never be a caring mother. I wish every day that she would act like a mother, maybe that she would give me a hug sometimes or talk to me without judging everything I do, but that won`t happen so I think I have to accept her the way she is and move on. I always had a mother and a father, but I never had a mommy or a daddy the way everyone else did, and I just have to deal with that. It's hard, but I can. At least I hope so." Addison was desperately trying to keep the tears from spilling again. It was hard to admit it out loud.

Derek studied his wife's profile as he walked beside her. "You know what?" He stopped and put his hands on her cheeks so he could peer straight into her eyes while he talked to her.

"You have actually two caring mothers and a caring father. My mother loves you Addison. She calls you her fifth daughter. She was there for you when I couldn't be, and that won't change. She loves you, And do not forget Richard and Adele. Just yesterday, Richard told you to look well after yourself and his grandchildren. You are allowed to cry if you need to. You've always had a problem with that. It's unhealthy to keep all your emotions inside." He finished his speech with a McDreamy smile and pulled her in a deep embrace. He could feel her body tensing up. She buried her head in his shoulders and let go of all her emotions and sobbed into his shoulder while he rubbed her back softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The next day, Addison and Derek made their way to Dr. Morgan's office.

"Hey, are you nervous?" Derek asked her when he saw her playing with her fingers.

"Yes, I am nervous. We're going to find out the gender of our babies, Derek!" Addison exclaimed as if he didn't already know.

"Yeah, it's a big day. A happy day, so you shouldn't spoil it by being nervous," he told her.

"Okay." She gave him an unsure smile.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd," the receptionist called.

Derek was on his feet first and took Addison's hand to lead her to the exam room.

"Good morning, Addison, Derek," Dr. Morgan greeted the expectant parents.

"Hello, Ella" Addison replied.

"Addison, how are you?" the doctor asked her, pulling up a stool to the exam table.

"I'm good actually. Besides my back, which is killing me, and my swollen feet, everything is fine." she answered honestly. She knew the drill. She was only one of the foremost OB/GYNs in the world.

"Okay. So let's have a look at these babies. Do you want to find out the gender today? Last time you were still unsure." Ella grinned slightly at the memory of the world-famous surgeons bickering over whether or not to know.

"Yes, we do want to find out," Derek affirmed.

Meanwhile, Addison placed herself at the exam table and pulled up her shirt to expose her swollen belly.

"Good. Addison, this might be a little cold," the doctor warned. Addison chuckled. "Sorry," Ella laughed.

"There is baby number one. There's a very strong heart beat. And it looks like baby number one is a little girl," Dr. Morgan announced.

Derek was so happy to hear that. "Looks like we're having our little Rosalie after all." He smiled from one ear to another at his wife.

"Yes, we are," Addison smiled as well, happy that Emilia would have a little sister.

"Here is baby number two, with a very strong heartbeat, as well," Ella said, her gaze fixed on the sonogram. "And it looks like…"

to be continued…

- - - - - - - -

What do you think? Should the second baby be a girl or a boy?

Please Review…


	11. Chapter 11 a

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you`ll like it

"It's a boy," Addison finished for Dr. Morgan, a broad smile adorning her face.

"It's a boy," Dr. Morgan confirmed.

Derek was speechless. He was going to have a son. All he could do was stare at his wife as she teased him, "I knew you wanted a boy."

"You got me," he smiled at Addison, tears pricking his eyes. He couldn't belive how happy she made him.

"So everything seems fine, Addison, and we'll set up the next appointment for about four weeks from now," Dr. Morgan interrupted the two.

"Yeah, sure," Addison replied. It didn't really look like she'd registered what Dr. Morgan had said, however, because she couldn't tear her eyes away from her husband's.

"And, Addison, take it easy, okay? We don't want you to get into premature labor like the last time. I want you to make it at least into week 36," the doctor ordered.

"I have one week left to work, then I'll be on maternity leave," Addison assured her doctor.

"Alright then," Dr. Morgan approved. "Derek, take care of her."

"Promise."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison and Derek made their way out of the practice and went to the beach to spend the time together until they would have to pick up Emilia from daycare.

"Adds, we need a name for our son," Derek told her, ready to begin the fun part.

"Yeah, we do. Remember last time? It took us five months to decide on Eric Christopher. God, how we argued!" she answered him and rolled her eyes at the thought of it.

"What would you like to name our little baby boy?" he asked.

"Well, there are a few names I like. What do you think about Raphael or Jack or Wyatt?"

"I don't know. What about Jason or Justin?"

"No I want my son to have a special name. Every second boy is named Justin or Jason! I like Jacob. What do you think about his second name being Derek? I mean, you wanted Emilia's second name to be Addison," she suggested.

"But Emilia's second name is Greta, and her third name is Addison. You switched the names without telling me, remember?" Derek reminded her. "But I like Derek as his second name. And Jacob isn't that bad either."

"Seriously? You like Jacob? I really love the name. Jacob Derek Shepherd," she spoke slowly, enjoying the sound of the name.

"Jacob Derek it is!" Derek announced and smiled warmly. "So what about Rosalie? Doesn't she need a second name?" Derek asked his wife knowing that she has a thing for two and more names. If it were up to Addison, she would give her child all the names in the book.

"I think, since we decided to ask Mark and Callie to be their godparents, we could name her after Callie. What do you think? Rosalie Calliope Emma Shepherd?"

"Emma? After my grandmother?" Derek asked Addison.

"Emma for both our grandmothers. My grams always tried to be a little like a mother for me when Bizzy wasn't around."

"I don't mind if we name her after Callie, but won't Mark be a little ** off?" he pointed out.

"He has no right to be ** off. We called our first son Eric, which is Mark's middle name," Addison replied, sniffing.

"All right then. We should get Emilia and tell her the news."

"She will be so thrilled!" Addison had to smile at the thought of Emilia's reaction to the news of Rosalie and Jacob. The toddler had just told them the night before that a little brother would be cool, too.

Derek pulled Addison near him and softly kissed her. The kiss became more intense, and they only pulled apart when the need for oxygen grew too great. They were as much in love with each other like they were when they got married.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - -

"Daddy!" Emilia almost screamed. She was so excited; she knew her parents would tell her about the babies' genders today.

"Hey, cupcake!" Derek greeted his little girl and gave her a quick kiss.

"Where's mommy?" Just then Addison appeared in the door. "Mommy!" Now she was even more excited. It was very rare that both her parents picked her up from daycare.

"Hey, sweetie." Addison pulled her daughter in a tight embrace and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Did you have a good day?" she asked. It was a routine between mother and daughter: first they hug, then the kiss on the forehead and then Emilia would tell her mom about her day. Then they would go home and cook or play something together.

"Hey, you two. Haven't seen you together in here for a while," Eva greeted the Shepherds.

"Yeah we had an appointment, we wanted to pick Emilia up a little earlier so we could all spend a little time together," Addison explained.

"Bye, Eva!" Emilia waved her with her tiny hand.

"Bye, Emilia" she laughed, smiling at the family. She really liked the Shepherds. Emilia started daycare when she was six months old. She came in twice a week so Addison could treat a few patients, but whenever she was needed, she was there to be with her daughter, and Derek, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

At home, Addison and Derek prepared a picnic so they could go down the beach, eat together and tell Emilia about Rosalie and Jacob. They had fruit, sandwiches, homemade cookies, water and orange juice.

After settling down on a towel in the sand, the three made themselves comfortable on the ground and began to eat.

"So, Emilia, we told you we would go to the doctor today to see if your siblings are healthy, remember?" Addison began to explain to her baby girl.

"Yeah, are they healthy?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, they are. But we found out something else. The doctor told us if the babies are girls or boys," Addison went on.

"Do you want to know?" Derek asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"YEAH, I want to know!" Emilia screamed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well, one baby is a little girl. What do you think her name is?" Addison told proudly.

"Rosalie?" she asked unsure, but grinning madly at the thought of having a little sister.

"You bet. Her full name is Rosalie Calliope Emma Shepherd," Derek announced.

"And the other baby is a little boy. What do you think about having a little brother?" Addison asked.

"I think it's great. What's his name?" Emilia was curious. She hadn't had a dream about a little brother.

"His name is Jacob. Jacob Derek Shepherd" Derek finished again.

"Mommy, when the babies are born, will you have time to play with me? Ally told me that her mommy stopped playing with her when she had a baby, and her daddy didn't have any time, either." The three-year-old looked serious, now, and scared of losing her mother. Addison could see the tears beginning to form in her daughter's eyes.

"Honey, I still will play with you, okay? I'm going to have less time for you than I have now, because babies need lots of attention, but I will still have time to play with you or to make cookies. And if you want to, you can help me with the Rosalie and Jacob. Okay?" Addison soothed.

"Okay," Emilia answered, but she wasn't convinced just yet.

"I love you. You're my baby girl and you always will be. I love you more than anything. Come here." Addison held her arms open, ready to pull her daughter in a tight hug.

Derek watched that scene, unsure what to do. He decided to give them a mommy-daughter-minute and then pulled them both in a hug of his own.  
"I love you, too, cupcake" he whispered into Emilia's ear.

to be continued...

What do you think? Do you like it? You guys all wanted a boy and a girl...

Please review...


	12. Authors note only!

Authors note:

Hey guys,

Sorry it takes me so long to update.

But i promise i will update as soon as possible.

Antonia


	13. Chapter 11 b

Hey Chapter 11 b, Sorry it took me so long to update.

I still don`t own anything but Emilia and the twins.

About an hour later, Derek made his way back to the practice, having promised Addison to bring some of her paperwork home so she could work a little in the evening. Just after Derek left, the doorbell rang.

"Mommy, can I open the door?" Emilia requested, curious to find out who the visitor was.

"Yes, you can open the door," Addison laughed as she appeared behind her daughter in the hall.

"Oh," was all Addison heard the toddler say after she had opened the door just wide enough to stick her head through.

"Who is it, sweetie?" Addison asked. Emilia was usually so polite with guests. A moment later, Bizzy entered the house.

"Hello, Addison," her mother greeted. "I thought maybe we could talk like real adults today."

"Okay," Addison accepted slowly. "Would you like a cup of coffee or something?" Addison needed to make a good impression on her mother to convince she hadn't thrown her life away to live in LA.

"A cup of coffee would be great. Thank you," Bizzy answered graciously.

"Alright, I'll get that started. Emilia, would you take Bizzy to the porch?" Addison prompted, walking backwards toward the kitchen.

"Okay, Mommy," Emilia said nervously, still unsure of what to think about her new grandmother. "Why were you so angry with Mommy that you yelled at her yesterday?" she queried innocently as she led her through the house to the porch facing the beach.

"It was something a little girl like you couldn't understand, and you shouldn't have to worry about it, either," Bizzy answered softly, offering her a small smile for she, too, was uncertain of how to behave.

"You still drink your coffee black, right?" Addison poked her head out of the kitchen long enough to ask the question.

"Yes, Addison, I still drink my coffee black." Bizzy turned to take in her surroundings. "You have a glorious view. It's nice to see that even such uncivilized places as LA can have such peaceful vistas."

Addison ignored that. "Bizzy, why was it so important for you to talk to me? I mean, it didn't really seem like you cared before," she said bluntly.

"I might be a horrible mother, but I do care about you. You are my only daughter, and I love you, even if I can't always show it."

The redhead blinked in surprise. "That's definitely not what I expected to hear," she declared after a moment.

"You do look happy, though," Bizzy insisted. "But I still think you married the wrong guy."

"Please don't ruin our one civil conversation by starting that up again," Addison pleaded.

Bizzy held up her hands. "Okay. You look good. Well, you actually look like a whale, but you still look beautiful." Addison's eyes grew wide and skeptical as she handed her mother her black coffee. "Don't look at me like that, Addison. I'm serious."

"Bizzy, is there something you need to tell me? You just pulled a complete 180. What happened?" Addison was a little worried, scared even, that something might have happened to her father.

"Let's just say that something happened that made me stop and think. But everything is all right, with me and your father and with Archer. You two are still in contact, correct?"

"Yeah, we still talk," Addison affirmed slowly. She still wasn't convinced that Bizzy had no ulterior motive for her visit.

The two sat staring at each other for a few seconds before Bizzy spoke again. "So when is your due date?" she asked, seeming as if she genuinely cared.

"In about four months. July 2nd."

"That's your grandmother's birthday," Bizzy commented.

"I know," Addison nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face. "She was thrilled when I told her, but I doubt they'll be born on that day. Most twins are early."

"True. When is Emilia's birthday? She'll be four, soon, right?"

"Yeah, next month on April 11th," Addison told her mother as she fondly gazed at her toddler, who was occupying herself with drawing. They talked the whole afternoon without arguing. And talked. And talked. And talked some more. The entire afternoon relaxed Addison more than an a day with her mother ever had.

"Addison, I would really like to keep in touch with you," Bizzy stated earnestly, leaning forward and grasping her daughter's hands. "Would you mind if I came and visited you once the babies are born? Or I could even come before then and help with Emilia."

"As long as you are like you were today, I definitely wouldn't mind." Addison smiled and the pair both leaned in for a hug. Addison had neither given nor received a hug from her mother of her own free will. This was the first for both of them, and it left smiles on both their faces.

To be continued…

What do you think about Bizzys change?

Please review...


	14. Chapter 12

„Daddy, guess who was here today" Emilia requested Derek as he arrived home from work.

„Maybe Naomie or Sam?" he suggested.

"No, it was Bizzy. She was much nicer today then she was yesterday" the toddler told him.

"Bizzy was here? What do you mean with she was nice today?" he asked.

"She is trying to say, that she was friendly. We talked like normal people. She asked for my due date and Emilias birthday. And she gave me a hug goodbye and wants to come befor the babies are born to help me with Emilia. It´s a little weird. I`m not sure what to think about it" Addison told him honestly.

"Did you ask her what she`s up to? I mean she probably wouldn`t tell you but you always knew when she was up to something" He wasn`t sure what about to think it either, he just couldn`t belive what his wife just told him.

"She just told me that something has happened and it made her think. I have no idea what happened but I hope it`ll hold on" she replied.

"She colored with me daddy!" Emilia told him excited, "wanna see my picture? I colored you and mommy and me and Rosalie and Jacob"

A big smile appeard on her face as she told him about it and went even bigger after he told her he would love to see the picture.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good night bug. Sweet dreams" Addison kissed Emilia good night.

"Good night mommy" she answerd.

"Derek, did you bring me some paperwork?" she asked now her husband who was just about to start to read the bedtime story.

"Sure I put it on your desk in your office downstairs" he replied.

"Thanks" she gave him a smile as well and went downstairs.

"So mommy how are you feeling after that eventful day?" Derek asked his wife two hours later. She just finished her work and was about to go to bed.

"I feel great, happy and somehow relived" she told him as he started kissing her.

"That`s great honey" He continued kissing her and Addison let out a moan.

"Derek I`m tiered"

"Too tiered? I don`t think so" he answerd her.

"So this was WOW!" Derek told her with a heavy breathing. " I think you should be pregnant all the time".

"That is mean, we always were good at this, weren`t we?"

"Yes but you look even hotter while you`re pregnant" he told her honestly.

"I`m glad to hear that you`re not disgusted"

"Why should I be disgusted?" he asked her.

"I mean, look at me, I definitely look like a whale. I`m huge"

"Maybe but I like it" after he saw her expression he added "seriously".

"Okay. Lets go to sleep, I want to go to work tomorrow"

"Good night darling. Good night Rosalie and good night Jacob" he kissed first Addies really swollen belly twice befor he kissed her anothertime deeply.

"Goodnight" she replied and snuggled up to Derek with one hand on her bump. One of Derek hads made his way towards her bump as well and the other arm was used by Addison as a pillow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 month later Addison could barely move. Derek refused to leave his wife alone. That`s why he called his mother and asked if she could come earlier then planned. Bizzy and Edward planned to come in two weeks but he needed someone with Addison now. This made Addison furious. Not that the called his mother, but that Derek didn`t trust her how much she can take, made her angry. She knew he wants just to help and relieve her but she is a fucking double bored neonatal surgen and OB/GYN. She freaking new what she can do and not do.

"Good morning Addie" Carolyn greeted her as she made her was down the stairs. "How are you feeling honey?"

"Morning Mom" Addison replied and added "I feel just fine, thank you" she offered her a smile and walked towards the kitchen.

"That`s great. I made some pancakes and cinnamon waffles for breakfast" she told her so called fifth daughter.

"Thanks it smells delicious. Sorry about yesterday. It´s good to see you mom, it`s just, I was mad at Derek that he didn`t belive that I`m still able to take care of myself. And Emilia is at daycare most of the day so even if something would happen and I would go into premature labour I would still be able to call Derek or 911. He should have asked me". She told Carolyn, worried that she would think she wouln`t want her here.

"I know Addison. It`s okay just enjoy your breakfast. Do you need anything else? A tea or maybe some orange juice?" Carolyn suggested.

"Yeah juice would be great. Thanks. I thought Emilia could stay home today. She hasn`t seen you since christmas"

"That would be nice dear" Carolyn answerd her. She looked forward to spend some time with her granddaughter.

"Okay then I`ll call daycare"

"Okay"

"Ow"

"Addison are you okay?" she was worried she had already yesterday realiezed that Addison wasn`t as well as she said she would be.

"Yeah I`m fine it`s just Braxton Hicks"

"Are you sure? I mean sometimes it isn`t just Braxton Hicks" Carolyn replied.

"Yeah mom I am sure. They are just getting worse since yesterday" Addison answerd honestly.

"Okay, but maybe you should spend the day realxing. What do you think? I take Emilia and you enjoy your day" Carolyn suggested.

"That would be great mom. Thanks" she smiled at her. Somehow she was glad Derek called her mother in law.

"All right. What do you think Emilia will be up? It`s already 8am. Doesn`t Derek take her normally to daycare when he`s heeding to the practice?"

"Yeah we have to wake her everyday. Today Derek was called in so he left already at 5. She should be up in the next half an hour. She hasn`t slept well lately. She has lots of nightmares" Addison explaint.

"Oh do you know why? There must be a reason"

"She never tells me about the dreams. I already talked to Violet, she thinks that maybe it`s because of the babies, that she is scared that we won`t have time for her when they are born. Once she told me that a friend of hers mom stopped playing with her when she had a baby" Addison answerd.

"Yeah that`s a possibillity. I think you just have to wait and prove her that you will still have time for her and you still love her" Carolyn told her a little worried about her youngest granddaughter.

"I hope this will work"

After Addison said that, they heard footsteps making their way down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepiehead" Addison greeted her daughter and pulled her in a hug.

"Look who came for a visit" she continued.

"Granny" she smiled and run towards her. She hugged her grannies legs thigly until she picked her up.

"Hello sweetie. How are you?"

"I`m hungry"

"I`m sure you are. You fell asleep befor dinner yesterday" Addison smiled at her. "Grandma made pancakes and cinnamon waffles. Do you want to eat that?"

"Pancakes and waffles?" Emilia couldn`t belive her luck.

"Yes pancakes and waffles" her granny replied.

After Emilia finished breakfast, Carolyn took her to the beach, to leave Addison a little time for herself. She was greatful for that. She was hoping the Braxton Hicks would stop cause they became stronger and she wasn`t conviced anymore that they really were just Braxton Hicks. So she decided to call Naomie and ask if she could come over and take a look at her.

About 30 minutes later Nae arrived at the Shepherds house.

"Addison you scared me are you okay?" Naomie was worried about her best friend.

"I am okay, at least I think so. I have Braxton Hicks and they really became stronger since yesterday and I have to sit down when I have one. I`m not sure anymore that they are really just Braxton Hicks Nae"  
"Okay, I think I should take you to the practice so I can examine you closely" Naomie suggested.

"okay"

They arrived at the practice 20 minutes later. Addison hoped that Derek wouldn`t see her. He would get furious for not telling him.

"So lets examine you. You are not dialated, which is good. I think we should make an ultrasound to make sure they aren`t in distress, okay?"

"Yes" Addison was nervous, Naomie could tell that.

"Everything looks fine Addison, but I put you on bedrest, just to make sure they stay in there as long as possible" Naomie explained, even Addison already knew all that stuff.

"Okay Nae, thanks. Then I will say hi to Derek and take a taxi home"

"Don`t be silly! You won`t take a taxi, I`ll drive you" she told Addison.

"Fine with me" Addie offered her a smile and made her way down to her own practice.

"Addison, how are you? I haven`t seen you in almost 3 month" the young receptionist greeted Addison.

"Hey Julie, I`m as good as be expected. Is Derek with a patient?" she asked so she wouldn`t interrupt him.

"No he´s in his office" Julie answerd her like she hoped he would.

"Thanks".

Addison knocked softly and waited for Derek to answer.

"Come in" she could hear her husbands voice.

"Hey" she smiled at him and mad herself comfortable at a chair.

"Hey what are you doing hear? Everything okay?" he sounded worried like the whole last month.

"I called Naomie tomorrow because the Braxton Hicks became much stronger. I wanted to make sure it´s just Braxton Hicks. She examined me and everything seems fine, but she put me on bedrest" she explaint him by looking straight into his eyes.

"Then not everything is fine Addison!" he answerd.

"We just want to make sure they stay in there as long as possible! They are a little smaller than they should be, they need the time!" Addison tried to explain Derek.

"Okay then I´ll drive you home"

"You don`t have to, Nae offerd to take me home" she replied.

"It`s okay, I don`t have any patients until after lunch, I can take you home" he exclimed.

"Okay, I just tell Nae you`ll drive me home" she answerd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	15. Chapter 13

Sorry about the last chapter, i mixed something up.

I`ll delate it and post the real chapter.

Antonia


	16. Real Chapter 13

Hey guys, i`m sorry about the last update, it was an old chapter from one of my other stories. I somehow mixed them up.

I don`t own anything but the children!

- - - - - - - - - - --

The week went by slowly. It seemed like Addisons bumb grew everyday and she now really could barely move. She was on bedrest the whole week and Carolyn did everything in the house.

It was 6 o`clock at Sunday when Addison woke up because a wave of pain hit her. It was stronger then all the Braxton Hicks she had befor.

As she made her way out of the bathroom into the bedroom she felt her water broke.

"Derek?" she asked quietly. He was up immediatily.

"Are you okay?" She never woke him unless she needed him for something.

"My water just broke" she told him trying not to wince in pain as another contraction hit her.

He was by her side immediatily as he saw her painful expression in her face.

"Come on, sit down, I get you some clothe and then I`ll take you to the hospital" he walked around the room, feeling the excitement growing.

"Okay, you don´t have to hurry Derek I had just two contraction okay?"

"Okay, but I want to be at the hospital as soon as possible" he told her as he helped her changing.

"You should leave mom a note" She suggested.

"Yeah, I already wrote one a few days ago"

They arrived at the hospital about 30 minutes later.

"Hey Addie" Ella greeted her as she entered the room. "How far along are you contraction?"

"8 minutes" she answerd.

"Okay lets examine you" she said as grabbed a chair to sit on.

"It looks like you`re only 4 cm" she told her.

"Well then I think it´s going to take a while" Addison answerd.

"Yes, do you want pain killers?"

"No" Addison growned as another contraction hit her.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked her.

"Yes I am sure Derek" she snapped.

"Okay, then I will do my rounds and after that I`ll be back. Page me if something happens"

"We will"this time Derek answerd the Doctor. The fact, that he couldn`t control this situation scared him more than anythin. He wasn`t used to loose controle ever!

"Derek, I need to walk around. Can you help me up, please?" Addison asked.

"Sure" he offered her both hands and helped her up so she could walk around. They walked along the maternity floor for over an hour, but had to go back because the contraction now came faster, longer and were more painful.

"So how are you doing Addison? How far along are the contractions?" Ella asked as she enterd the room about 2 hours later.

"5 minutes and I`m in pain!" she answerd honestly.

"I guess that`s normal. You refused pain killers"

"I know I refuesed them" she snapped because she another contraction hit her.

"You are just 7 cm dialated Addie, I think they`ll at least need another 2 hours.

They stayed in the room and Derek tried to comfort Addison in every possible way.

"Derek, I think you should page Ella" Addison told him after 2 and a half hours. Ella was there half an hour ago and she was 8.5 cm dialated.

"Why? Is something wrong?" god he was scared.

"No I just think I have to start pushing the contractions are just 1 minute apart!" she explained to him.

"Okay hold on! No pushing until Ella is here!" he told her and with that he earned an angry look from Addison..

"Owww" she cried out as another contraction hit her.

"It`s alright Addie breathe" she did as she was told and squeezed Dereks hand as hard as she could.

"Addison lets examine you. Hopefully for the last time. Okay you are 10 cm dialated, you can start pushing now. Addison do you want Derek to sit behind you or next to you?" she asked, knowing how important that factor can be for a woman in labour

.

"Behind please" she answerd looking pleeding into Dereks eyes. He sat behind her and she lent back into him. He gave her full support.

"Okay Addison just hold on a second" Ella told her as she prepared herself for the delivery and sat betwenn Addisons legs.

"All right, take a deep breath and now push!" she said and Addison started pushing.

"Okay Addison that was good! Another push in the next contraction" and Addison started pushing again and squeezed Dereks hands so hard that he was in pain too.

They continued that about 20 minutes.

"Addison I can see the head. Just a few pushes more and the first one will be out" Addison growned at the fact 'the first one'. She wished it all would already be over and she could held her babies in her arms.

"Honey you do great!" Derek tried to comfort her as he felt Addison was exhausted.

"NO Derek, I don´t! I can`t push anymore! I`m exhausted!" Addison cried. Tears were shimmering in her eyes now.

"Yes you can Addie, I know you do" he tried to convince her.

"Can`t you just do the pushing please?" she asked knowing very well it was impossible and pushed as the next contraction hit her.

"I would, but it`s impossible hun" he replied. Kissing the back of her head.

"This was good Addison, now stop, the head is out! Ella told her. Looks like the babie has blond hair"

"Addie they are going to look like you" Derek tried to comfort her by telling her they would look like her. She was disappointed that Emilia and Eric do look mostly like Derek.

"Okay 2 more pushes Addison and the first will be out!" Ella exclaimed.

During the second push Addison felt the babie leave her bodie and a loud cry filled the room.

"It`s a boy" Ella told them and lay him into Addison and Dereks arms befor giving him to a nurse to deliver the other babie.

"He is so perfect" Derek said and continued "Thank you, thanks for giving me a family" he kissed her until Ella told them that they had to continue delivering.

About 10 minutes pushing she said "Head and shoulders are out, just one more big push Addison and she`ll be out" and Addison pushed a last time as hard as she could and a loud cry filled the room again.

And even if they already knew it Ella said "It`s a little girl, congratulation to both of you!"

She laid Rosalie in one of Addisons arms and Jacob into the other arm. She still leand into Derek who still gave her his support.

"She looks just like you" Derek told her. "She has definately your hair, mouth and eyes! I bet she will dye her hair after she finds out that you dyed yours" he laughed about his own joke.

"Maybe but he has definitely your eyes and I don`t think he`ll dye his hair red!"

As a nurse took Rosalie for her first check up Addison handed Jacob to Derek because she still had to deliver the afterbirth.

After that she sunk exhausted into the pillows was brought into her private room.

"Do you want to get some sleep? I can take him and go to the nursary so you can sleep" Derek suggested.

"I do want to sleep, but would you stay? Just until I`m asleep?" she asked.

"Sure" he took her in his arms and kissed her cheek while Jacob was asleep in his other arm.

After she fell asleep he went to call his mother to tell her that Addison and the babies were all right and that she and Emilia could come and visit in a couple of hours.

After that he went to the nursery to get Rosalie so he could hold his daughter for the first time.

"Hey little girl" he greeted the babie.

She was awake and he could definitely see Addison in the new borns eyes.

"You really are beautiful. You look exactly like your mommy and she is really beautiful" he whispered.

About an hour later Addison was woken up by her daughters crying. Derek walked up and down to calm her down. With less success.

"Honey I think she`s hungry" Addison told him and he made his way to Addison to hand her the tiny baby so she could breastfeed Rosalie for the first time.

"Look, she really is hungry Derek" Rosalie sucked hard and loudly.

"She is a beauty. Just like her mother" Derek said and stroke the babies feet.

Addison just smiled at him and looked down to the little infant in her arms.

"I called my mother, she and Emilia will be here in about 3 hours. Is that okay with you?" he asked to make sure she was comfortable with visitors that soon.

"Sure. I`m looking forward to Emilias reaction when she sees them"

"Yeah, me too"

"We have to make sure to have enough time for her the next time. I hope the nightmares will stop when she realized that we still love her and we`re there for her!" she told him.

"Yeah, we`ll sort something out but I don`t think it`ll be a problem, we`re going to have lots of help in the next time and I have time off in a week for 3 month" he explained.

Just then Jacob began crying. After Derek picked him up he stopped crying immediatily.

"Looks like he´s already a daddys boy" Addison said and smiled towards the two most important men in her life.

- - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

After two hours they heard a soft knock on the door. They were sure it`d be Carolyn and Emilia.

Derek walked to the door to open it.

"Daddy" Emilia cried out "I wanna see the babies"

"Yeah but you have to be quiet, so you won`t wake them up. Okay?" he asked waiting for a response befor leading his mother and daughter into the room.

Carolyn stayed a little behind to gave the now complete family a moment alone.

She smiled over Emilias reaction when she first saw her little sister and brother.

"Mommy, they are really tiny!" she said fascinated and eyed them closely.

"Mom, what are you doing back there? Come here and meet your Grandchildren" Addison loved Carolyn for little things like that. Most other grandmother wouldn`t have give them a minute alone.

"They are so beautiful Addison! How are you dear?" she asked to make sure she really was okay.

"I`m great, thanks. Do you want to hold your grandson?" without waiting for a response she handed the tiny boy to his grandmother. Now she could snuggle Emilia closely.

"I love you" she whispered in her daughters ear.

"I love you too mommy" she whispered too.

To be continued…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I need to know what you think!

So please review…


	17. Chapter 14

I don`t own anything but the kids!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emilia stayed the whole day at the hospital. She had made a terrible scene as Carolyn wanted to take her home. That was knew. She never had problems to leave her mom and dad to spend a few hours with someone else. But today it was different, she was desperate and thought she was taken away from her mommy and daddy. She thought the new babies would replace her.

"Mommy, I don`t want to go home without you!" the 4 year old girl yelled.

"Emilia what`s wrong? Daddy will come with you. And you can come visit me tomorrow and in a few days I can leave the hospital and will be back home completely" she assured her daughter.

"But why do you have to stay here?" she cried. Addison could see how desperate her little girl was.

"Remember when the babies were still inside of me?" she asked and hoped she could explain it to a 4-year-old.

"Yes" she sniffed.

"Good. And know, they had to come out. And this is a little dangerous and this is why the doctors want to make sure, that mommy is all right. Do you understand that?"

"Are you going to die now?" Emilia was even more scared now.

"Ohh no baby, I won`t die. I`m completely healthy. I promise you that I will be home in a few days. Do you remember that I told you that you have been in my belly as well?" she waited for a response befor she continued.

"Yes"

"You came out off me as well. And I had to stay in the hospital as well for a few days. And look, I`m fine. I probably will be home in 4 days" she pulled her daughter into a hug and snuggled with her for awhile.

"Honey, do you think, you can go home with daddy now?"

"Okay, but can you call me goodnight later, please?" Emilia asked, still with a shaky voice.

"I promise. You and daddy can call me when you`re going to bed. Okay?"

"Okay" Emilia answerd.

Addison had talked to Emilia on the phone again befor she went to bed and now she decided to call Derek again. She was exhausted, but couldn`t sleep. She couldn`t stop thinking about Emilia. She never acted the way she did that day. She had never made a scene like that.

"Shepherd" she heard her husbands voice threw the earphone.

"Hey it`s me" she replied.

"Honey are you okay?" he asked with worry.

"Derek, I`m fine, the babies are fine too. I`m worried about Emilia" she told him.

"Yeah, it was the first time she acted like today, wasn`t it?" he asked his wife to make sure. "She never had a problem like this when you had to go somewhere for a few nights, right?

"No she never made a scene like that. But it didn`t felt like she was pissed off or something, I think she was scared Derek, I don`t know what to do. I can`t do more than keep telling her that I love her right? That I will be there for her whenever she needs me" she continued.

"I think Addie, that time will show what to do. When you and the babies are home, everything will be better. I`m sure it will be okay." he answerd her.

"Derek, I know you sleep very deep at nights but please you have to hear her when she comes to you and tells you she had a bad dream, okay? She really is scared when she had one of those and you are not always waking up when she crys" she told him more than worried.

She wished she just could have left the hospital right after she gave birth. Than this wouldn`t bother her, as she already had enough to worry about.

"I promise, I will hear her if she needs me. I already put the babyphone on my nightstand. Just to make sure"

"Okay, thanks. I love you" she told him still wishing she would be home with her husband and all of her children.

"I love you too Addison. Try to sleep, you really need to rest. Okay?" he asked her to make sure she would rest.

"Okay. See you tomorrow" she told him.

"See you tomorrwo my beloved wife" he answerd and she could almost hear him smile threw the phone.

4 days went by and Emilia made a scene every time she had to leave the hospital without her mom. But today Addison would go home and they hoped it would get better now.

Derek decided to leave early in the morning so Emilia wouldn`t wake up and then surprise her later when he would bring Addie and the babies home.

"Granny where`s daddy?" Emilia asked worried, thinking her daddy had left her too.

"He will be home soon, I promise. And he will bring you a surprise" Carolyn told her granddaughter.

"What surprise?" she asked now with wide eyes. She completely forgot about her mom for a moment.

"If I tell you it won`t be a surprise anymore, right?"

"Right. But I want to know!" she screamed. She was curious. She loved surprises.

That`s when the fron door opend and they could hear Derek talk. Emilia run out of the room imediatelly.

"Daddy, what´s my surprise?" after she said that she realized her mom standing in the hall as well and she run into her arms.

"Well I guess you like the surprise" Derek said.

"Mommy will you stay at home now? For ever?" Emilia asked with worry.

"I will stay at home now. I promise" Addison replied and kissed her little girl above her whole face leaving no spot without a kiss.

Emilia had to chickle about that.

"Do you want to show Rosalie and Jacob the nursary cupcake?" Derek asked Emilia.

"Yes" she yelled and run up the stairs.

"Careful young lady" Addison called after her and picked up Rosalie while Derek took Jacob and they followed Emilia up the stairs.

Emilia showed the babies every spot in the room, not leaving out anything. She loved her siblings, even if she was still scared to loose her mommy.

"Mommy" she said with a unsure voice.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I hold Rosalie or Jacob?" she wasn`t sure if her mother would allow her to hold one of the babies. She knew that she had to be very careful with them because they are so tiny.

"Of course you can hold them. Sit down on the couch and I give Rosalie to you, okay?"

"OKAY" she was happy that she could hold her sister and that her mom obiously trusted her.

Addison lay Rosalie carefully into Emilias arms and sat down next to her so she could help Emilia just in case she needed to.

"She is really tiny, mommy" Emilia announced.

"Yes she is. That`s why you have to be so careful with her and Jacob" Addison explained to her 4-year old.

"Mommy can you take her? She`s kicking" Emilia said scared. "What if I drop her?"

"You won`t drop her. But if you want me to, I can take her" Addison answerd and took the baby into one arm and pulled Emilia in the other arm.

"We should make some pictures of them. All together" Derek suggested.

"Yeah we should. But not now" Addison replied as Derek sat down next to Emilia with Jacob in his arms.

"I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd" he wishpered into her ear.

"I love you too, Derek Christopher Shepherd. And I love you too Emilia-Greta-Addison Shepherd and I love you Rosalie and Jacob" she finished and kissed her family. The babies and Emilia onto the forehead and after that Derek pulled her into a deep kiss.

Without being noticed by anyone Carolyn made some pictures of the now complete family.

Maybe a happily ever after is possible after all. Even for Derek and Addison.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this is the end but I might start a new story about them a few years in the future.

**Please review** and tell me if you want to read more about them.


End file.
